French Kisses in Australia
by Mini Luv
Summary: The real title is:  French Kissing on Vacations and the Wonder of Hermione's Laughter on a Warm Australian Day on the Beach, but that wouldn't fit in the title box. Hermione and Fleur go on vacation. Arguing insues! FleurHermione.


"It iz beautiful," Fleur sighed, relaxing into her chair.

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I still don't understand why we had to go to France."

Fleur sighed, annoyed. "Hermione, mon petit chou, this iz my 'ome! I vas born 'ere." Fleur groaned as Hermione stared at her blankly. "It iz my 'ome!" Fleur exclaimed, waving her arms in the air.

Hermione stared at her.

"But why are here-"

"Oh! For fuck's sake! Eet iz my 'ome! I like it 'ere!" Fleur glared back at Hermione's stare before making an exasperated noise and facing forwards.

"Well, I think it's only fair that we go to my home."

Fleur rolled her eyes as if dealing with something very stupid and pitiful.

"You were born in ze same country we leeve in now. We are there constantly."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "All the same, it's only fair that we go."

Fleur muttered something under her breath as she rolled her eyes yet again. "Fine, but I am going to be a perfect lady about eet, unlike you. I will not whine. I will show you 'ow one should act."

"Oh, it iz 'orrible out 'ere, simply 'orrible." Fleur wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I thought your parents raised you in ze U.K., what are we doing in Australia?"

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yes, no complaining at all, you sure showed me."

Fleur either didn't hear or didn't care. "Oh! And ze heat!" Fleur pulled her shirt over her head (she was wearing a bathing suit underneath) and relaxed into her chair.

"That," Hermione said. "Is why we are in Australia."

Fleur's eyes were closed and she made a small, tired noise. "What did you say, 'Ermione?"

Hermione held back a grin. "My parents lived her for almost a year," she said defensively. "It's very much so like a home to me."

Fleur started. "But you never came 'ere!"

"Oh my! It certainly is dreadfully hot!" Hermione tsk-ed as she looked up at the sky. She shook her head gravely. "I think its best you take off your pants as well, Fleur."

"Oh, yes-" Fleur stopped, looking at Hermione suspiciously, her pants part way off. "Why do I 'ave ze feeling you are up to somezing?" Hermione shrugged, a large, innocent smile on her face.

Fleur glared at her suspiciously for a long moment before grudgingly resuming the removal of her pants.

"Honestly, Fleur, this relationship isn't going to work unless you trust me."

Fleur snorted. "Honestly, what iz trustworthy about you?"

Hermione looked appalled. "Fleur! What reason could you possibly think of for me trying to get you out of your clothes?"

"Zat is it!" Fleur flew up, her eyes wide as she was struck with an epiphany. "You are trying to sleep with me!"

Hermione snorted. "Is that really the best you can do?"

And then suddenly Hermione was trapped under a hundred and some pounds of angry part-Veela. Hermione looked up, terrified, into Fleur's now pinched face.

"Now leesten here," Fleur growled. "Are you or aren't you trying to sleep with me?" Hermione then came to the conclusion that she had two choices: she could lie, or she could tell the truth.

Well, that certainly was very helpful.

"Erm…" Hermione thought for a moment, making those thinking noises in the hope to buy herself time as Fleur's face slowly loomed closer.

"'Ermione Granger," Fleur spat sternly, as Hermione's head sunk into the sand in an attempt to get further away. "I am 'ot, tired and sweaty. If you do not intend to have hot, passionate sex with me I am leaving right now."

Hermione looked up at Fleur and there was a tense silence for a long, pregnant moment.

"Oh," said Hermione. "Well in the case…." And she leaned forwards and smacked her lips against Fleur's.

Fleur made a small noise that sounded a lot like "finally", to Hermione, as she sunk down into Hermione's warm body. Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around Fleur.

"I love you," Hermione mumbled into the kiss. Fleur smiled and mumbled something back that Hermione didn't quite catch but assumed was: "I love you, too".

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her head back into the warm sand as she felt a hand slowly creep up her shirt. Fleur kissed the delve of her neck, then moved on down to her collarbone. Slowly, she pulled the shirt up and over Hermione's head. Fleur looked down at her and smiled.

"I love it when you don't wear a bra," she said and Hermione laughed as Fleur dipped her head down and began to lick circles around her belly. Hermione's skin was already slick with sweat from the heat and Fleur's tongue felt cool and tingling on her skin. There were little trails of wetness left on Hermione's stomach and Fleur liked to think of them as almost invisible marks that she'd left on her.

Fleur began to undo the button on Hermione's cut-offs. Button out of hole, slide down the zipper. Hermione lifted her hips to help her as Fleur pulled them lower. The stayed just below Hermione's knees, not quite off, but low enough to give Fleur access to Hermione's one great wonder (Fleur could usually think of other great wonders that were about Hermione, but right now her thoughts were pretty singular).

Smiling, Fleur leant forwards and kissed Hermione dead-center between her thighs, breathing softly through her mouth. Hermione's mouth opened partially and her eyes rolled backwards.

Fleur's hair draped forwards slightly around her and Hermione felt it tickle lightly across her skin, the wind moving it so that her nerves jingled here, and then there, and then here again. Fleur opened her mouth and inched her tongue forwards as she would to a lover's mouth, feeling effectively as she closed her eyes like she was kissing someone.

She ran her tongue along the sides of the walls, across the creases and crevices to the top and then pulled back only to push back in as far as she could. Hermione scooped up handfuls of sand that gave her no comfort as her hands slid easily through it.

Fleur sucked Hermione into her mouth, her teeth sometimes scraping against Hermione and Hermione made the smallest of sounds that made Fleur smile and suck even harder. Fleur's arms were getting tired of holding her up and the position was awkward with Hermione's shorts still on. Fleur could feel her body aching and wanting to move but she only closed her eyes and squeezed her hands, French kissing Hermione all through it.

"G-god," Hermione's neck arched as her voice came out breathy. Fleur's mouth was invaded with wetness and she could smell Hermione all over her as her face was coated. Fleur sighed happily and moved her head up slightly, smiling a little dreamily as she felt drops slide down the lower half of her face.

Hermione, in a post-orgasmic daze, concluded that angels should always be covered in come, because Fleur never looked better than now (and Fleur was obviously an angel).

Fleur dropped down onto Hermione, her body slightly sore and her lower muscles clenching as she tried to wait patiently for Hermione to come back to herself.

"How was it?" Hermione asked. Fleur opened her mouth but Hermione interrupted her. "'Orrible?" Fleur shot her a look and Hermione giggled.

"You may keed about me all you like, but you must admeet I am right when I say France iz bettar zan Australia."

"Oh?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Fleur grinned. "French kissing," Hermione laughed and pulled Fleur in for a kiss.

"Okay, okay!" Fleur pulled back angrily. "It's my turn now!" Which only made Hermione erupt in more laughter.

Ze End


End file.
